User blog:Cursed warrior 343/Nyssa Heller
Name: Nyssa Heller (God Emporer Timeline) (W.I.P) Powers: Dark Psychic Element Manipulation Flash Step Elemental Armor Elemental Mimicry Dhampir Nephilim Tranquil Fury Supernatural Combat Supernatural Intelligence Backstory: Nyssa was the sister of Countess Lucia back in the days before Lastius 's rule. Nyssa was always treated as the shadow of Lucia and was tasked with much of the family duties while Lucia ordered people around. She was able to tolerate the tasks as they made her smarter but once Lucia ordered her to be exiled she lost all allegience to the Pluto Regime and then decided she was going to be the one giving orders from now on. She made her own sizeable army known as The Wardens which specialized in infiltration and espionage. Their plan was to wage war on all fronts...which went about as well as you can expect. The Warden's went on a full-on assault of the Pluto Regime's capital and suffered heavy losses due to the fact that their army was not built for direct combat, The renforcement team that was supposed to arrive got ambushed by Pandemonium's thugs, and when they were retreating out of the worst luck they landed right in the middle of Armageddon's Eye-controlled territory where they were nearly annihlated by Lastius' task force. Nyssa learned the difficult way that they needed to plan carefully and not just attack at random. She soon figured out that one of the Pluto Regime's famous operatives, Nex, was somehow at the centre of all this unbalance in the universe. She was determined to make him an ally and has mostly accomplished that part but her true plan remains unknown. Personality Nyssa is a very modest and ordered person. She favours situations that she can control, a natural trait for a spy, and has a keen talent for adapting to the unplanned. Nyssa's time under her sister Lucia has made her impatient with extremely selfish people. Being a mix of three species: Vampire, Angel, and Human, has given Nyssa a high resistance to damage. Her angelic powers protect her from most mortal diseases. Her vampiric abilities grant her increased physical strength, her angelic abilities improved her healing, and her human side made the two aspects balance each other. She is an expert in combat and has an extremely capable mind Her true motives are shrouded in mystery, but it has something to do with Nex at the centre of them. Through her early life she was often the target of her sister Lucia's impulsive behavior, she would often use stealth to avoid her and infiltrate into her other siblings rooms to take things from them. This would soon turn into a fascination with espionage and infiltration. She often finds herself having things in common with Lastius, but unlike the shadowy overlord, she is more on the compassionate side. Despite her occasional hostility towards the Pluto Regime, she often tries to help rather than hurt. Nyssa and The Wardens are rumored to have tons of valuable information, even Lastius himself has been slightly attentive to this fact. Allies The Wardens.jpg|The Wardens Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet